


Hermione Granger and the Shrinking Skirt Part One

by servicetopthor



Series: HP Porn [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Spanking, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Forced to Strip, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn, Punishment, Skirts, Teacher-Student Relationship, hp porn requests open!, tits spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Umbridge punishes Hermione for wearing too short skirts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dolores Umbridge
Series: HP Porn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663021
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Hermione Granger and the Shrinking Skirt Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece to a smut series in which Umbridge punishes students ;)

Hermione was frightened when Umbridge called her name at the end of class, requesting her presence in Umbridge’s office after dinner that evening. She thought endlessly on what it could be about, what ridiculous rule she could have broken that week. Not that she didn’t break many of Umbridge’s ridiculous decrees, she just that she was subtle about it.

When she walked into the atrocious pink office, Umbridge was sitting primly at her desk. She tapped her wand twice on the desk, sending the scroll she’d been writing on neatly onto a nearby shelf.

Hermione moved to sit on the chair in front of the desk for guests, but Umbridge held her hand up to stop her.

“Miss Granger, could you please remove your robe?” she asked with a stern smile.

Hermione paused her movements, stunned by the strange request. She took off her black robe, hanging it neatly on the back of the chair. She didn’t dare try to sit, waiting for further instruction.

“Miss Granger, when was the last time you purchased a new uniform?” Umbridge questioned, raising one brow.

“I do every year, professor,” Hermione answered. It was true. Her uniform also was a bit small for her by the end of the year. Last year was the most dramatic as puberty had finally fully hit Hermione. 

“Then why I have been hearing compliments that your skirt is far too short?” Umbridge’s expression darkened as she relayed the information.

“What?” Hermione said, startled. She wasn’t the type of girl to shorten her skirt. Many did but she would never! “Look here, it’s perfectly normal!”

Hermione pointed down to her skirt before she glanced down and—

Oh dear. When had it gotten so short? It was barely covering her bum!

“That, Miss Granger, is not  _ perfectly normal. _ It is a disgrace,” Umbridge stood from her desk, walking towards where Hermione stood frozen in fear. Umbridge took hold of Hermione’s hand, flattening it against her leg. “It ends nowhere near your fingertips!”

She was right, the skirt stopped around Hermione’s wrist. 

“Hoping to attract that Weasley boy, were you?” Umbridge accused. “Completely unacceptable behavior! You must be punished!”

“But—” Hermione began.

“I certainly do not want to hear any  _ buts  _ coming from you, Miss Granger,” Umbridge said as she pointed a finger in Hermione’s face. “You’re punishment will happen right now as must put an end to this behavior immediately.”

Hermione’s face flushed red with anger. She didn’t bother to make any excuses as it would simply outrage Umbridge more. She would have to accept whatever punishment Umbridge had in mind. 

Umbridge sat back down in her chair behind the desk. She crooked her finger, gesturing for Hermione to move forward. Hermione walked a hesitant few steps forwards. Umbridge pointed to the floor right next to where she was sat, so Hermione walked around the desk and stopped right next to Umbridge. She looked down at her with confused, furrowed brows.

Umbridge padded her lap. “Bend over on me, dear.”

Hermione was horrified as she realized what Umbridge intended her punishment to be. She wanted to run, but what good would that do? No one could help her, not even Dumbledore.

She bent over in Umbridge’s lap. Her face was still red and now from shame. She felt Umbridge’s hand on her skirt and then—

_ SMACK! _

Umbridge’s hand collided with Hermione’s arse. Her skirt and panties did little to lessen the pain. Hermione jolted forward, jaw dropping at the sensation. 

_ SMACK! _

Hermione let out a whimper as Umbridge hit her again, this time targeting her left cheek. Umbridge hummed. “Be quiet.”

_ SMACK! _

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from whining as pain blossomed in her right cheek.

_ SMACK! SMACK SMACK! _

Hermione lost count eventually. Umbridge was seemingly relentless, hitting Hermione’s bum over and over. Hermione’s lip split open as she was forced to bit down on it to stifle any noises. The pain never lessened. It also hurt like the first spank, hot and unable to ignore. 

One last hard  _ SMACK! _ and Umbridge cleared her throat. “Stand up.”

Hermione did, pain flaring in her backside as she moved.

“I hope I made myself clear,” Umbridge said. “No more shrinking skirts!”

\---

Hermione was too embarrassed to tell anyone. 

Her face burned red every time she sat down. Her arse was properly bruised. Hermione didn’t dare ask Madam Pomfrey for a Pain-Relief Potions for free that she’d have to explain  _ where _ her pain was. She used some healing spells she knew to quicken her recovery.

When Umbridge asked to see Hermione in her office again, Hermione’s body clenched instinctively. She wanted to run into the Forbidden Forest and never look back, but she couldn’t. 

Maybe she wasn’t in trouble this time.

Any hopes were quickly quashed when Hermione entered the office and Umbridge asked her to remove her robe again. Hermione did so again, standing still once she had done so and waited for Umbridge’s devious instructions.

“Your skirt is short again,” Umbridge said as she pointed. Hermione looked down, glaring when she saw the skirt she had lengthed had indeed shrunk, this time so high her white panties were clearly showing. “And I’ve heard complaints about her shirt being inappropriate as well.”

Hermione’s head jerked up again. “What’s wrong with my shirt?” Without her robe, she was left with her Gryffindor tie and white button-up, which seemed perfectly fine.

“You aren’t wearing a bra, I’ve heard,” Umbridge accused.

“Yes I have!” Hermione replied. She was wearing one now, as she always did. Her recent growth had led to  _ a lot _ of growth in her chest region. She would never leave the dormitory without a bra.

“Prove it, Miss Granger,” Umbridge challenged with a familiar dark expression. “Because I do not believe you.”

“You want me to take off my shirt?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Umbridge confirmed. “It shouldn’t be a problem if you are wearing a bra.”

She had a point. Hermione could quickly unbutton her shirt and let Umbridge have a quick peek at the pink bra she put on this morning. She sighed before she began to open up her shirt.

She froze three buttons in when she realized —

There was no bra.

It made no sense. She had felt it on just moments ago. It disappeared. Did Umbridge—

“What’s the hold up?” Umbridge exclaimed.

“I d-don’t understand!” Hermione stuttered. “I put one on this morning!”

“Miss Granger, take off your shirt,” Umbridge sternly instructed.

Hermione shook her head. “I can’t!”

Umbridge suddenly had her wand in her wand. She banished Hermione’s shirt, leaving Hermione’s breasts to hang naked for Umbridge to stare at. Hermione quickly covered them with her hands.

Umbridge tsked. “I’m sure your mother will be so disappointed—”

“Please don’t tell her!” Hermione pleaded. “J-just give me detention o-or whatever and I promise it’ll never happen again.”

“Just like your skirt?” Umbridge said as she stood. She walked around the desk and stopped in front of Hermione. “Perhaps I didn’t make my point clear. Shall I repeat my punishment from last time?” She paused as if Hermione had any say in the matter.

Hermione was full of nerves that she was helpless when Umbridge waved her wand again and made her skirt and panties disappear.

“Yes, another spanking it what you need. This time on your naked bum,” Umbridge said to herself as she walked behind Hermione.

She wasn’t forced to bend over her lap. Umbridge made her stand straight up as Hermione got her second spanking.

_ SMACK! _ came the first, just as surprising as it was last time. Umbridge seemed to hit harder. Tears quickly welled in Hermione’s eyes and she bit her cheek, as her lip was still healing. Her arse was too, each hit reigniting all the soreness as well as forming new ones. 

Umbridge must enjoy this. She must love to see Hermione wince at each spank, watch her arse become as red as her tie. Hermione already thought the woman was despicable and this only made it more true.

After a round of quick, harsh slaps, Umbridge paused and walked around to Hermione’s front side.

Hermione stared defiantly at the woman, despite the wetness in her eyes.

“I think I made that point clear…” Umbridge began. She reached up, pulling Hermione’s arms away from her chest. “Now it’s time to make this point clear.”

_ SMACK! _

Umbridge slapped Hermione’s left breast. Hermione jumped, given no time to recover when—

_ SMACK! _

Hermione’s other tit was hit. 

_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

Umbridge alternated her angle, reddening every inch of Hermione’s breasts in the process. Sometimes she hit from the bottom, causing them to bounce up. Other times, the side, making them smack into each other. It hurt worst from the top, especially when she aimed for the nipple.

Hermione closed her eyes. The look of glee and lust on Umbridge’s face was disgusting, as was the sight of Hermione’s flushed tits helplessly bouncing all over the place.

Eventually, the spanking slowed and Umbridge then began to slowly grope Hermione’s tender breasts.

“Does it hurt when I touch them?” Umbridge asked, her voice a little less shrill than it normally was.

“Yes,” Hermione hissed.

“Open your eyes,” Umbridge demanded.

Hermione opened her eyes just as Umbridge began to pinch her nipples. She let out a squeal.

“How sensitive,” Umbridge said with a smirk. She let go of Hermione’s tits, placing her hands on Hermione’s waist as she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to Hermione’s.

Hermione didn't kiss back at all. She stayed stiff and wide-eyed as Umbridge’s wrinkly face was pressed against hers.

When Umbridge pulled back, a rare satisfied expression was upon her face. 

Hermione prayed to Merlin this would be her last visit to Umbridge’s office. She deeply feared what might happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will include Snape walking in on Hermione being spanked so Umbridge will decide Snape needs to join the fun! And there will be orgasms!
> 
> HP PORN REQUESTS ACCECPTED! I prefer f/f but I will write m/f and m/m! I would love requests for this series but I will accept other ideas. To get the ball rolling, I guarantee I will write something for the first two requesters!


End file.
